In Dreams
by Wordless-angel
Summary: A stranger arrives in Mirkwood, drawing Legolas and Aragorn into her story
1. Raining Days

Title: In Dreams Author email: wordless_angel @hotmail.com Disclaimer: None of this is mine. No offence is meant to the creators and no money is being made from this work. The song is the breaking of the Fellowship song on the LOTR soundtrack. If you have it, go listen. It's really sad. A/N - Must Have Reviews!!! If you like it, if you hate it, let me know.  
  
When the cold of winter comes, Starless nights will cover day. In the veiling of the sun We will walk in bitter rain. But in dreams, I can hear your name And in dreams, We will meet again. When the sea and the mountains fall And we come to the end of days, In the dark I hear a call, Calling me there. I will go there and back again.  
  
Chapter 1: Raining days  
  
Thunder clashed over the trees of Mirkwood forest. Lightening replied, lashing the sky like a whip. The dark clouds, which had been threatening to tear apart all day, had finally exploded, drowning the lands in torrents of rain.  
  
She rode, arched over the saddle of her horse, gripping the reins tightly in one blood soaked hand and wrapping the other around her stomach. She hunched, as if to fend of the rain and her head was drawn close her chest. She was swathed in a black cape, but the hood had been blown back by the wind and the rain had soaked through. The horse galloped as if spurned by demons, seeming to need no direction from its rider.  
  
Behind her another horse rode, baring a larger rider. His eyes were closed and he swayed in the saddle. Rain soaked his clothes and hair. The desperation that plagued the first rider had left him, to be replaced by acceptance and exhaustion.  
  
(  
  
Legolas had been caught in the rain before. But this storm was something he had never seen before. The darkening skies had also darkened his mood. Legolas could feel something in the way the winds howled. It was like it carried a message to him. And he guessed it was not a message he would like.  
  
It seemed he was not alone in this thinking. The other elves around him seemed nervous of something. And Aragorn himself had rode to see his old friend that day. That was in fact, the reason Legolas was now drenched to the skin. He had come to meet the King as he came in. Both had been caught in the downpour.  
  
At present, they rode through a small clearing that was the entrance to Mirkwood Forest. It was then that Legolas reined in his horse. Aragorn followed suit.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked quietly. Legolas held up a hand and listened.  
  
"Two horses." He answered finally. "Two horses come. Each baring a single rider. One is maybe a child."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Aragorn glanced at his friend.  
  
"The hoof beats are light. An light person rides the horse."  
  
"How close are they?"  
  
"Close enough. Be ready." Legolas instructed and notched an arrow to his bow. He held it directly in front of him aiming at the entrance of the clearing. Aragorn drew his sword. They did not have long to wait. Between the trees rode two chestnut horses. Seeing Legolas, the horses whinnied and stopped. The first rider tried to dismount, but succeeded in slithering to the ground. She was kneeling, her head bowed.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn lowered their weapons. It was obvious that this person could not harm them.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn asked gently. The stranger tried to answer, managing only to croak. Seemingly frustrated by her inability to communicate, the stranger gripped the stirrup and used it to haul herself up. Then she raised her head. Both Aragorn and Legolas gasped.  
  
The woman they looked at was young. No older that twenty. Her face was covered in dirt, streaked with blood from the many cuts on her face. Rain drenched black hair hung around her face. But her ice blue eyes were startling. They were desperate and intelligent but filled with a deep-set pain. Her knees wobbled dangerously and she gripped the saddle harder.  
  
"Promised, fetch. must, help." her voice was thick with pain but her eyes didn't waver. It was like she was using them to communicate. Legolas stepped towards her.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked. The woman nodded slowly attempted to take a step. At this point her tortured knees gave out. But before she could hit the ground, an arm grasped her around the waist. Pain pierced her skin like hot pokers causing her to yell. Legolas quickly withdraw his arm. It was covered in blood.  
  
"Oh, no." He whispered. "Aragorn come here." Aragorn made his way over. "What do you think of that?" Legolas indicated a wound on the strangers back.  
  
"She's been shot."  
  
"Yes. But where's the arrow?" Legolas glanced at Aragorn. "Could she have pulled it out?"  
  
"Maybe." Aragorn inspected the wound. "It's bad. We need to get her somewhere out of the rain where I can help her." Legolas nodded decisively and turned to the woman.  
  
"You can't walk." He stated. "I will have to carry you. Is that alright with you?" the stranger looked up at him. Her eyes were unsure. "I will try not to hurt you. You have nothing to fear from me." Legolas said, realising what her eyes were saying. In response she nodded slowly. As Legolas picked her up, her horse bucked and reared. Aragorn tried to grab the reins.  
  
"Arze, still." The woman instructed. The horse lowered her hooves, but gave her a sceptical look. Legolas smiled.  
  
"You have a very loyal horse." He whispered. The stranger didn't answer but merely closed her eyes and swallowed thickly.  
  
"My brother." She managed to croak. Aragorn walked to the other horse and quickly examined the rider.  
  
"We need to get this one back into the forest right away." Aragorn said urgently. Legolas glanced at his friend and nodded quickly.  
  
"Come on." And with that, the to lead the wounded into Mirkwood forest.  
  
(  
  
"How does she do?" Legolas asked Aragorn softly, trying not to disturb the patients. Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"She fairs ill."  
  
"What had happened to her?"  
  
"Well, the wound you saw on her side is old."  
  
"Old?" Legolas asked, frowning. He didn't understand.  
  
"Old." Aragorn confirmed. "She has numerous wounds, all varied in age from a full change of the moon, to two rises of the sun. That only suggests one thing."  
  
"Torture." Legolas breathed.  
  
"That is my conclusion. But another thing, the oldest wounds seem to be burns."  
  
"Burns?" Legolas tilted his head to the side, thinking. "That means she was burned, then tortured."  
  
"Or she ran from a fire into torture."  
  
"What about the boy?" At this, Aragorn sighed and shook his head sadly.  
  
"He has suffered the same. There is little I can do for him."  
  
"How much worse is he?"  
  
"Not so much worse, but he does not have her will to fight. He has given up."  
  
"How long will you give him?" Aragorn shrugged.  
  
"Who am I to say how long he will live? He may yet recover. If he wakes, he will live. If not."Aragorn looked sadly about. "We must just pray fever doesn't set in. We could lose both. It is really remarkable that they lasted this long."  
  
"What ever happened, they should not be alive." Legolas stared at the sleeping forms of the strangers. In the light of the new day, the young woman's thinness was viable and without the power of her ice blue eyes, she seemed small and weak. Even now, she tossed and muttered in her dreams. The boy was silent and still. "No one should live through that." Legolas's own eyes were filled with pity. He sighed. "How long as she been asleep?"  
  
"Not long. She fought me for a while. Kept calling out to someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know." Aragorn shook his head sadly. "What are we going to do with them?"  
  
"They are human. That is up to you."  
  
"The fate of ones with such strength should never be up to me."  
  
"Well," Legolas said slowly. "They have three options. Go back to their home, where ever that may be, stay here, or go to Gondor when you ride back."  
  
"Arwen would care well for them." Aragorn agreed. "But we must wait till they wake before the decision is made."  
  
(  
  
Day passed to night. Night passed to day and day again passed to night. What Aragorn feared come about, fever set in before the first night was past. By the next day, the boy had died. The fever had taken control, eating up his thin body quickly and easily. He had put up no fight. He had made no sound. And he had never woken.  
  
His sister, on the other hand, refused to be taken; fighting with her last ounce of strength until it the fever was severely weakened. Legolas watched her at night, awed by her resilience. It was the third night he sat by her that she finally awoke. 


	2. Disturbing the surface

Title: In Dreams Author: Wordless_angel Author email: wordless_angel @hotmail.com Disclaimer: None of this is mine. No offence is meant to the creators and no money is being made from this work. The song isn't mine either. Summary: A stranger arrives in Mirkwood, drawing Legolas and Aragorn into her story. A/N - Ohhh, I got reviews! How exciting. Keep 'm coming. Please!  
  
In every heart there is a room, A sanctuary sate and strong. To heal the wounds from traumas past. Until another one comes along, I spoke to you in cautious tones. You answered me with no pretence. And still I feel I said too much. My silence is my self-defence. And every time I held a rose, It seems like I only felt the thorns.  
  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
  
Chapter 2: Disturbing the surface.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings slowly. The thundering pain in her head made concentrating hard. She could see the darkness outside her window and a light breeze played on her face. Awareness came back to her in a shock. She sat up abruptly. Various pains caused her to yelp.  
  
"Hush. Aragorn will kill me if you re-open a wound."  
  
"Aragorn? Who are you? What do you want with me? You can't keep me here? I'll." The young woman looked panicked. Legolas laughed.  
  
"I already told you to hush. We mean you no harm. You rode to us with your brother."  
  
"Oh, where is he then?" the stranger asked. Legolas frowned. In her condition he did not want to tell her.  
  
"It will be alright, just lie down."  
  
"Where is my brother?" Her tone was harsh, but Legolas was sure there was a tint of fear.  
  
"Just."  
  
"Tell me!" Legolas sighed. She would not rest until he told her.  
  
"Your brother died two nights passed," he answered quietly. The stranger went silent and lay down. She turned her face away from Legolas, but his sharp eyes caught the shimmer of tears on her cheeks.  
  
"How?" she asked eventually.  
  
"The fever took him." the stranger wrapped her arms around herself. "You are lucky, it almost took you to."  
  
"I am not lucky. I am cursed." Her voice was bitter "Please go." It was a soft request. Legolas nodded slowly.  
  
"I will, but if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you. But just, please go." Legolas closed the door gently with a soft click. If he heard the single, hushed sob from with in the room, he ignored it.  
  
(  
  
"Did she give you a name? A reason?" Aragorn asked, trying to keep his voice low. He had come to check on the patient that morning, only to be stopped by Legolas.  
  
"She didn't give me a chance to ask."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She insisted I tell her about her brother."  
  
"Ah." Aragorn bit his lip. "We still need a name."  
  
"Iliayana." A soft voice said. The two men in the room turned, to see the newly named stranger standing in the doorway. Both men jumped to help her to a chair. She waved them off and made her way, slowly, using various objects to balance her. Once she sat, she sighed. "My name is Iliayana."  
  
"Why are you here?" Legolas asked, sitting opposite her. She looked at him for a moment.  
  
"I can only guess." She said eventually.  
  
"Only guess?" Aragorn asked. Iliayana's eyes moved to stare at him. She frowned.  
  
"What does a mortal do among elves?" she asked. Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Some of the people I love most are elves." He answered. "Now, will you not tell us why you are here?"  
  
"My home was destroyed. Orcs, set it ablaze. My brother and I rode out to fetch help." At this point she stopped and shuddered. "Orcs found us on the road and attacked us. They dragged us back to their hideout."  
  
"How is it hat you find your way out?" Legolas asked, interested.  
  
"Desperation. I had to get help for my family. But now I fear the worst."  
  
"Where is it that you come from?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Hulitim." Iliayana answered. Aragorn started and stared at her. She saw his look. "Were there any survivors?" she asked.  
  
"It will be alright." He began.  
  
"Please, please. I am no weak child. I just, just need the truth." Her tone was pleading. Legolas smiled sadly.  
  
"You are right, you are no normal child."  
  
"Tell me. I wont pretend that I can handle the truth, but I need it all the same." Iliayana insisted. Aragorn sighed and shook his head.  
  
"There were none. We heard the reports and rode there as soon as we could. There was no one." Iliayana nodded slowly and rested her fingers against the bridge of her nose. Her shoulders slumped. Legolas and Aragorn watched as the last fight went out of her.  
  
"I feared as much." Iliayana's said quietly. Her voice was hoarse and weary. It was as if she had aged years in seconds. She looked up. Her blue eyes were dry and emotionless. She was cold and closed off. "Did you find how they got in?" Aragorn shook his head slowly. "What is to be done with me now?" Iliayana asked, the tone of her voice not caring either way.  
  
"You have two choices." Aragorn said gently. "Stay here, or ride with me to Gondor."  
  
"Will you give me time?" She asked. "I need to think on where I wish to go from here." Legolas smiled.  
  
"You have until Aragorn rides out."  
  
"When is that?"  
  
"Tomorrow noon."  
  
"You will have my answer by then." Iliayana answered and rose. Without another word to either Legolas or Aragorn, Iliayana left the small flet.  
  
"Well," Aragorn, quite unsure of what to say.  
  
"Well is right. But I have the feeling you didn't tell her the full truth. How did the Orcs get into the town?" Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Someone let them in."  
  
"What?" Legolas asked sharply.  
  
"The gates weren't forced and there was no sign of a struggle. Someone let them in." Legolas remained silent for a moment.  
  
"It was a good idea to keep that to yourself. She is strong, but that might crush her."  
  
"Never before have I seen such strength."  
  
"Myself neither. But additional strength is not always a good thing. It does not allow you to grieve properly or to share with others."  
  
"Maybe one of us should speak to her." Aragorn looked worried.  
  
"I will do so later," Legolas decided. "But right now, Iliayana needs no on but Iliayana."  
  
(  
  
Iliayana sat, her back against a tree, staring out across the flat, undisturbed surface of a lake. The sun shone on the water and birds flew overhead, but none caused a change in the water. She imagined herself as that water. Still, composed, in control, subdued. No grief would disturb her water.  
  
It was then she felt someone sit down next to her. She glanced at Legolas.  
  
"Do you want something?" She asked, her voice polite, but emotionless.  
  
"No." there was silence as they both watched the water together. Finally Iliayana spoke.  
  
"Isn't the water beautiful? So calm, so still." Legolas didn't move.  
  
"Yes, it is beautiful. But nothing is as it truly seems." Legolas threw a rock; it bounced across the water surface, rippling the water. They watched the rock sink to the bottom. "Nothing is truly still. It just gives that impression."  
  
"But the water goes back to normal." Iliayana protested, indicating the rapidly stilling lake.  
  
"That is true. But the change occurred, it is not perfect. It cannot be still and cold forever. The rock disturbed it. Also, the rock still lies at the bottom. While you think it's perfect, it's not. The rock will remain there forever, until someone removes it."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"The lake needs help to cleanse itself of the rock now, because it cannot do it alone."  
  
"I need no help." Iliayana snapped angrily. Legolas turned to look at her.  
  
"We were speaking about the water." He said gently. Iliayana glared and returned to staring at the water.  
  
"I don't think you told me your name." She said at last.  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"I sit in the company of a prince?"  
  
"You have heard of me?" Iliayana smiled slightly.  
  
"Of course. And also of the King of Men, who, at present, awaits my decision."  
  
"What decision will you make."  
  
"I think that, maybe, if I sit here long enough, that choice will be made for me."  
  
"Nothing quite works like that."  
  
"It would be easier if it did."  
  
"You are most welcome in Mirkwood."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"But you may be more comfortable around more humans."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You must follow what your heart tells you." Iliayana turned and look Legolas straight in the eye.  
  
"My heart tells me that this is a dream. That I will wake up in my father's cottage, with my brother in the room across the small hall, to the sound of my mother cooking and the baby crying. But I wont. And I never will. My heart is of little use to me anymore."  
  
"Your heart is never useless."  
  
"You heart is useless once there is no one left for it to love."  
  
"There is always someone left to love."  
  
"No, not always." Legolas looked across at Iliayana, his eyes full of compassion.  
  
"You are young. There are many years left for you to live and love."  
  
"I don't think so. There are some wounds that time will never erase. A heart is like glass. Once it is shattered, it can take an eternity to be put back together. I am no elf, with eternity to mend."  
  
"I prefer to think that a heart is like a story. It is forever being written."  
  
"But it must come to an end eventually." Iliayana insisted.  
  
"No, this is a story that has no ending until death." Legolas smiled. Iliayana shook her head.  
  
"Then I have death, for mine is ended."  
  
"You will learn different." Iliayana sighed and lent back.  
  
"No I wont."  
  
"There will be someone else."  
  
"They may love me, but I shall never return it. I shall not need to."  
  
"Everyone needs to love. Just as they needs to be loved. Without it, they cannot survive." Legolas looked at her sharply.  
  
"Why would they need love? It is pain and death and loss! I do not want it. I do not need it!"  
  
"Then your life shall be very cold and lonely."  
  
"Better that than sweet for a time, then pained."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Legolas returned his eyes to the water. Iliayana stared at him for a few more minutes, before changing the direction of her eyes as well.  
  
"I will go to Gondor with Aragorn." She said finally. Legolas smiled slightly.  
  
"I thought you would." 


	3. No dream

Title: In Dreams Author: Wordless_angel Author email: wordless_angel @hotmail.com Disclaimer: None of this is mine. No offence is meant to the creators and no money is being made from this work. The song isn't mine either. Summary: A stranger arrives in Mirkwood, drawing Legolas and Aragorn into her story. A/N - Okay, I know this chapter is short but I'm suffering overwork right now. I have practise exams at the moment. Damn, I don't have exams for ages and that want me to do practise ones! I think not. Anyway, reviews would make me really happy. Lift me out of exam depression.  
  
She's walking there alone, no one by her side.  
  
She manages to fight the tears, but the pain inside she can't hide  
  
and all the tears she's cried.  
  
The moment she closes her eyes, she starts thinking.  
  
The dreams that she had one time have gone away. Will they ever come true?  
  
Chapter 3: No dream  
  
Iliayana stood before the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. A tall, shapely brunette, who glowed with the light of the brightest star. Her eyes reflected her years of wisdom. She moved with a boneless grace. Standing before her, Iliayana felt shamed. She had no right to request anything of this beautiful lady.  
  
"Welcome to Gondor, Iliayana." Iliayana curtsied.  
  
"Thank you, Queen Arwen. You are most kind."  
  
"Not at all. My Lord Estel has told me many things about you. I am sorry for the loss of your family." Iliayana glanced quickly up at Arwen and her eyes closed off.  
  
"Thank you," she answered simply, her voice flat. Arwen frowned. A frown on such a beautiful face looked out of place.  
  
"We have organised a small residence for you."  
  
"Thank you." Iliayana answered again.  
  
"I will have Gustin lead you there."  
  
"Thank you." Arwen waked towards Iliayana  
  
"You will be safe here, my child." Arwen rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." Iliayana repeated, curtsying. The guard called Gustin lead her to an almost empty corridor in the large palace. He ushered her into a small suite of rooms and left.  
  
Iliayana looked around. There was a small bathroom, bedroom, a place to cook and a place to eat. There was also a small sitting room, with a tiny fireplace and rocking chair. The bedroom opened onto a small balcony, which overlooked the city. It was really very charming and normally Iliayana would have been grateful. She was, but in a distant sort of way. As if the Lady Arwen had done this for someone else. Someone Iliayana knew, but not her.  
  
Slowly, she removed her worn travel cloak and boots. All of her was worn. It had taken three weeks to ride here. Over that time, she had got to know Aragorn, or King Elessar, as he should be called, well enough. He was a good person with a kind heart and a sound mind. And Iliayana had liked him well enough. But she refused to get attached or make friends. She didn't need that. Not anymore.  
  
Sighing, Iliayana threw the cloak over the back of a chair and set about working on a fire. The room was supplied with all the things she needed. Once done, she sat in the rocking chair, before the fire and closed her eyes. While the crackling fire warmed the room, it did nothing to ease the cold pain that tingled through Iliayana's chest. That remained as icy as before.  
  
Slowly, Iliayana slipped into a deep sleep. Worn out from the hours of travelling and riding, she didn't even dream.  
  
(  
  
"You were right to be worried. I do not like what I see." Arwen gazed at her husband.  
  
"She has closed herself off." Aragorn took his wife's hand.  
  
"It will happen. It does."  
  
"You're right. Maybe she will grieve and it will soon pass."  
  
"I do not even believe those words." Arwen sighed. "I worry that she will do something."  
  
"We will just have to keep an eye on her."  
  
"She seems pleasant enough. And polite." Arwen smiled slightly.  
  
"That she is."  
  
"Come, let us speak of something lighter." Arwen said.  
  
"There is little to talk about that is lighter."  
  
"Well, how is Prince Legolas?"  
  
"The same as ever. Elves do not change much in three years." Arwen laughed.  
  
"We do not change much in a thousand."  
  
"I have asked him to find Iliayana's Orc's hideout."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said he had already planned to do so. I think he would do it for Iliayana."  
  
"Oh?" Arwen raised an eyebrow. "They enjoyed each others company?"  
  
"It would seem so. On his part at least. She seemed distant."  
  
"So he wished to help her."  
  
"Yes," Aragorn shook his head sadly. "She dreams and I know the dreams are not pleasant. But she will speak to no one. I think Legolas saw this."  
  
"Maybe he wishes to help her by relieving her of these nightmares?"  
  
"That would indeed be a great help. He has asked to come here once the job is done."  
  
"What have you said?" Arwen asked.  
  
"I have said yes, of course. Once the band of Orcs are dead, he will come with the hunting party."  
  
"Maybe this will give our guest some comfort."  
  
"Maybe it will. Maybe it won't." Aragorn looked severe. Arwen smiled.  
  
"Come husband, do not trouble yourself. Let us rest." Aragorn smiled and lead his wife to their rooms. But once she was sure he could not see, Arwen's smile disappeared.  
  
(  
  
Legolas swore. And swore again, but managed to refrain himself from stamping his foot. The Orcs had gotten away. It seemed they had cleared out once Iliayana had disappeared. They were probably scared that she would carry news of them to the elves. Well, they were right.  
  
But this was not a cause of Legolas's frustration. It was the rain. The rain that had fallen the night Iliayana came had washed away the last trace of evidence the elves could use to track the Orcs. There was nothing he could do in this situation. It infuriated him. He sighed and called the rest of the party. He would ride to Aragorn anyway and tell him the news.  
  
This was not something he wasn't looking forward to. 


	4. Cage

Title: In Dreams Author: Wordless_angel Author email: wordless_angel @hotmail.com Disclaimer: None of this is mine. No offence is meant to the creators and no money is being made from this work. The song isn't mine either. Summary: A stranger arrives in Mirkwood, drawing Legolas and Aragorn into her story. A/N -Feel free to flame 'cause the power went off and I'm freezing! But Muff! OUCH! Thanks go to ElvenEnchantress, Diamond and Thirteenth_faerie . It's nice to know someone liked it. Thanks Nyah, I'm no good with details. Call it poetic licence. I hope you weren't be catty, because if you were, I'm pretending to ignore it.  
  
Have you ever felt that your only comfort was your cage? You're not alone. I have felt the same as you. Have you ever felt that your secrets give you away? You're not alone. I have been there too. Everyone is looking and everyone is laughing, But I think everyone feels the same. Everybody wants to feel okay. Everybody wants to...Everybody wants to feel,  
  
Chapter 4: Cage.  
  
Iliayana quietly shut and locked the door to her rooms. She pulled her cloak tight around her to ward of the cold she felt. Silently she walked down the hall until she was standing under the moon. It was not long passed midnight and the moon was full and high. There was a gently breeze and the paths were bare of people.  
  
Iliayana walked slowly. She had been unable, or unwilling, to sleep. Nightmares haunted her dreams. And the fine weather proposed an excuse to go outside, away from sleep. Truth was, Iliayana would be walking now if it had been pouring, boiling, or snowing. She cared not about the weather.  
  
So intent was she on putting one foot in front of the other that Iliayana failed to hear the sound of feet coming up behind her. It was not until someone grabbed her around the throat that Iliayana became aware.  
  
"What's a young think like you doing out so late?" a gruff voice spat in her ear. Iliayana struggled, but the arm only tightened. "Nay, lass, don't fight me. It'll only make it hurt more." Iliayana froze.  
  
"Only make what hurt more?" Iliayana asked. She heard a laugh behind her.  
  
"You're no city girl. All the city girls know what. They wouldn't wander alone so late." Iliayana felt something burning in her stomach. Queen Arwen had said she was safe here. Hadn't she? You'll be safe here. Wasn't that what she'd said. Queen Arwen had lied. Now Iliayana was going to hurt all over again. Desperation overtook her and she began to struggle again. Fiercely, she brought one foot up and stamped down. There was a grunt. The arm around her neck tightened until she couldn't breathe. "You shouldn't have done that. But that's your bad luck."  
  
"No," a calm voice interrupted. "It's yours." Iliayana felt her capture jump at the voice and throw her away. She hit the ground hard. She tried to stand. "Stay down." The voice of her rescuer instructed. Iliayana did as she was told, remaining on the ground. She heard grunting and movement, then the twang of a bowstring and something heavy hit the ground with a yell. Then feet came in her direction. She looked up into concerned blue eyes. "Iliayana?" Legolas asked, surprised and concerned. "What are you doing out this late?" he held out his hand to help her stand. She frowned and used a nearby tree as support.  
  
"Walking." She answered shortly.  
  
"I can see that, but why now." Legolas tried to meet her eyes. Iliayana set about brushing her skirts down, unprepared to look at him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." She answered eventually.  
  
"But why leave the palace?" he asked gently. Iliayana still refused to meet his eyes.  
  
"Is walking a crime." Legolas put two fingers under her chin and forced her face up. He gently wiped blood from a scratch on her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"It is when you're walking away from something." He looked down at her. She roughly pulled away.  
  
"I'm not walking away from anything except you." she turned and began to walk in the opposite direction. Legolas grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"You don't want to do that," he said. Iliayana glared.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I think that's what I want to do. Why wouldn't I want to?" her tone was sarcastic. Legolas sighed.  
  
"Because then who would you talk too?" Legolas turned his back on her, staring up at the stars.  
  
"Why would I want to talk to you? I don't need to talk to anyone."  
  
"Are you sure?" Legolas asked, his voice serious. "You need to talk about what you're feeling."  
  
"And you're the person to talk too?" Iliayana didn't even try to keep the scorn from her voice. Legolas merely shrugged.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" Iliayana was angry. "I don't want do that. I'm not going to go all teary like some weak little child."  
  
"There is strong and there is closed off. You need to grieve properly with someone." Legolas's tone was forceful and he shook her slightly. Iliayana broke out of his hold with a growl and slapped him across the face.  
  
"No I don't!" Iliayana yelled. "I will be strong. You won't make me weak!" She whirled away from him, only to feel an iron grip on her wrist. Legolas forced her to turn back to him.  
  
"Let me show you what your strength has done to you." Legolas was angry, his eyes flashing dangerously and a hand mark forming on his cheek. Iliayana suddenly understood why elves were feared in battle. He dragged her to a small stream that ran beside the path. He threw her on her knees so she looked in the water. At first, Iliayana shut her eyes, not wanting to see. "Look!" Legolas insisted, his voice harsh. Iliayana opened her eyes and focused on her reflection.  
  
She saw the dull black hair that had come loss of her braid and now fell beside her face. She saw the blood from the cut on her cheek. She saw that the rare beauty had vanished from her face. And for the first time since she had come to Gondor, Iliayana saw her eyes. They were eyes like her mother. But her mother had been so beautiful, so alive. Iliayana might just as well have been dead for all the life in her. They were empty and cold.  
  
Legolas watched, his anger slowly ebbing, as he saw the emotions play across her face. Anger, disgust, fear, horror, loss, grief. Slowly, he knelt beside her and brushed his fingers across the water. Her reflection became distorted.  
  
"Now you see it, you can change it," he said gently. Iliayana turned to look at him, her eyes empty. She covered her face with her hands. It was then that Legolas noticed many scars across her forearms. They had not been there last time her saw her. He drew her hands away and inspected her arms.  
  
"Where did you get these?" He asked. Iliayana shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. A single tear escaped her closed lids and fell down her cheek. "Iliayana," Legolas's voice was sharp with concern and a desperate urgency. "Did you do this to yourself." Iliayana pulled her arms away and put her head in her hands. "You can't do that anymore." Legolas said desperately. "You have to stop that."  
  
"How?" Iliayana asked, tears sliding down her cheeks. Legolas gently brushed them away and pulled her in until her head rested against his chest.  
  
"We'll find a way." He whispered tenderly as he stroked her hair, letting her cry. "We'll find away together."  
  
(  
  
Iliayana woke with a start in her own room. She was tucked up in bed. Slowly, she rose and walked into the small sitting room. Legolas sat, one leg over the armrest, reading a book.  
  
"Morning." She greeted him. Legolas looked up and smiled at her, putting the book down.  
  
"You're awake." He replied in greeting.  
  
"It would seem so. But I don't remember going to sleep." Legolas smiled slightly.  
  
"You fell asleep by the lake. I had to carry you back."  
  
"Sorry." Iliayana looked down at her hands, twisting them around.  
  
"It's not your fault. When was the last time you had a decent nights sleep?" he surveyed her critically. She was too thin and the dark circles under her eyes were still visible. Iliayana frowned.  
  
"You always pry so?" Legolas sighed and stood.  
  
"You aren't immortal. And that means that you can't treat your body like you are. You need to sleep, and you need to eat."  
  
"What a waste these bodies are. All they do is require things."  
  
"No!" Legolas said sharply. Iliayana looked up quickly. He moved until he stood in front of her. "No. You are not a waste. And you can't believe that. You have to stop believing that." Iliayana looked down and nodded. But Legolas wasn't going to let her get away with that. "You have to promise me that you'll try. Iliayana, promise me." Iliayana moved until she was sitting in the chair Legolas had just vacated.  
  
"I, I had to do one thing for my family," her voice was soft and her eyes on the ground. "And that was to save them. But I couldn't. I failed them because my body couldn't handle what was happening." Legolas knelt in front of her and took both her hands in his.  
  
"Very few could have lived through what you did. I couldn't. You didn't fail. You won. Because you're alive. That's what they wanted. Would your mother want you dead?"  
  
"I failed them."  
  
"No, no you didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Legolas dropped one of her hands and raised her chin.  
  
"Because I can't believe what you're telling me." Legolas gave a tiny shake of his head and pulled Iliayana into a hug.  
  
"That's what I'm here for mellonnim," Legolas smiled. "To make you believe."  
  
"I can't have friends." Iliayana pulled back.  
  
"Why not?" Legolas asked calmly. "Because you think you'll lose me?" he shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. You couldn't get ride of me if you tried."  
  
"That's just what my mother said." Iliayana eyed Legolas, half afraid, until she heard a light knock on the door. "Come in," she called. The door opened to reveal Arwen. When she saw Legolas kneeling before Iliayana, she smiled.  
  
"I thought you might be here." Legolas stood, his knees clicking.  
  
"Oh, did you need me for something?"  
  
"Well, yes. Estel asked that you come to speak with him."  
  
"I will be there instantly." Legolas bowed. Arwen laughed gently.  
  
"He also requested your presence, Iliayana." Iliayana started, her eyes surprised.  
  
"Mine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, I'll be there shortly." Iliayana disappeared into her room. Arwen looked at Legolas.  
  
"Nae saian luume" Arwen said quietly.  
  
"It has indeed been to long." Legolas smiled. Iliayana reappeared, her hair brushed.  
  
"Come this way." Arwen lead the way from the room. 


	5. A new Chapter

Title: In Dreams Author: Wordless_angel Author email: wordless_angel @hotmail.com Disclaimer: None of this is mine. No offence is meant to the creators and no money is being made from this work. The song isn't mine either. A/N - Okay, I'm going to finish it here seeing as the response has been, well, negative. I'll stick to things no one will read. So, here goes.  
  
I was alone in the silence  
  
'Til I was hearing your voice  
  
I couldn't see my way clear until you parted the clouds and you gave me a choice  
  
I couldn't pick up the pieces  
  
'Til I was falling apart  
  
I didn't know I was bleeding 'til your love fixed this hole  
  
Baby here in my heart  
  
Chapter 5: A new Chapter begins  
  
Aragorn listened with growing concern as Legolas told of his hunt for the Orcs. The news was distressing. A band of wild, dangerous Orcs running about Middle Earth didn't inspire confidence.  
  
As Legolas spoke, his eyes never left Iliayana. She stood across the room from him, beside Arwen. He watched as Iliayana's gaze shifted from the ceiling to floor and back again. He saw her bit her knuckles and thumb nail. He noticed the slight shaking of her hands. But when she began to scratch at the self-inflicted scars on her arms, Legolas made it across the room in three strides. He gripped her wrists in front of her. She looked up into his face. Her eyes spoke to him.  
  
"It hurts." They seemed to whisper.  
  
"I know." The elf's light blue eyes answered in response. Iliayana nodded slowly and her shoulders slumped. Legolas released her wrists and moved till he stood beside her, one comforting hand, resting on her lower back.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn watched this interlude with interest. Neither could read what was being said between the two, but both knew they were communicating in some way. Once it was over, Aragorn spoke.  
  
"What do you propose we do?" he asked Legolas. Legolas glanced at Iliayana, then back at Aragorn. He shrugged.  
  
"We can do nothing. Nothing until they re-appear?"  
  
"Re-appear?" Arwen asked.  
  
"These are Orcs. They will be back. Of that, there is no doubt." Legolas answered.  
  
"Then we can but wait." Aragorn sighed. "Thank you, Legolas." Legolas bowed his head slightly to the Mortal King and left the room, leading Iliayana with him.  
  
"What was that about?" Aragorn asked his wife.  
  
"I don't know. But what ever it was, Legolas knew what he was doing. And it worked."  
  
(  
  
After Legolas had left with Iliayana, he had forced her to eat. She had sat silently, picking at the food, eating barely enough to satisfy Legolas. Once it was obvious she would eat no more, he had given her warm tea, and sent her to bed.  
  
Now he sat before the small fire in Iliayana's rooms. A book was opened on his knees, but he stared into the fire, his thoughts far away. Legolas was, however, drawn back into the present when his sensitive elfish ears picked up the sound of thrashing. He put the book aside, stood and made his way to Iliayana's room. He quietly opened the door, not wanting to wake her.  
  
Legolas watched, unsure what to do, while Iliayana tossed. Suddenly she gave a yell and sat bolt upright. Her eyes meet his and he saw the tear track on her cheeks. He made his way into the room and sat on the bed beside her. Legolas gently brushed sweat streaked hair away from her face.  
  
"It was a dream." He whispered. "It's all over." Iliayana whimpered softly. "What happened in your dream?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Always the same thing." Iliayana's voice was hoarse. "I'm in the Orc lair. I'm chained in a dark room and I can feel pain, like fire prickling under my skin. And there's an Orc standing over me, holding a dagger. It's plain, but there's this pattern on the handle. Like spears. And the Orc is, he's." Iliayana closed her eyes in pain. She said nothing more.  
  
"It's alright now. No one is going to hurt you here. Not while I'm around. Just try to sleep." Iliayana nodded and lay back down. Legolas continued to stroke her hair, watching as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted back into sleep. Legolas sighed and gently kissed her forehead and rose. He moved until he sat in the chair by the bed. That was where he remained that night, watching over Iliayana.  
  
At one point, she cried out and shuddered. Legolas simply reached out and took her hand. She made no other sound after that.  
  
(  
  
Iliayana awoke at dawn. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, dislodging the sleep. Slowly, she rose, releasing Legolas's hand. He was at present asleep, his own eyes wide and staring.  
  
She moved to the bathroom, where she washed and dressed. Arwen had provided her with plenty of gowns, one of which Iliayana wore now. It was a simple white flowing gown. The sleeves were long, but opened at the elbows to provide extra movement. The gown sat snugly on her hips and chest, giving her a beautiful shape. The neckline was not too low, but it hinted. Iliayana brushed and tightly braided her long hair. Once done, Iliayana made her way back to the bedroom and made her bed. As she did so, Legolas awoke. He watched her work for a few minutes, marvelling at the change a dress could make, before speaking.  
  
"Morning." He smiled. Iliayana jumped. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you." She turned to look at him.  
  
"It's alright. It's just that when you spend time alone, you become used to the silence in the mornings."  
  
"That is something you should never have to get used to." Iliayana smiled slightly.  
  
"But you do."  
  
"You look beautiful." Legolas complimented her. She pursed her lips slightly.  
  
"You don't have to tease."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I just said so, didn't I?" Legolas regarded her for a few minutes before asking: "Have you ever seen the city of Gondor?"  
  
"No," Iliayana said, a bemused expression on her face.  
  
"Then I'll have to show you." With that, Legolas grabbed her hand and led her outside.  
  
It was a charming day with the sun bright and warm overhead. It was also the perfect day for exploring. Legolas showed Iliayana around the bustling city.  
  
As the sun was setting, they returned to the palace. Together, they walked to the bridge that crossed the stream that ran through the gardens. Halfway across, Iliayana stopped and lent on the cool stone railing. Legolas halted beside her. They looked across the water in which the rising moon was reflected.  
  
"It is beautiful." Iliayana sighed.  
  
"That is it." Legolas agreed.  
  
"But not quite the equal of Mirkwood."  
  
"Nothing is that beautiful."  
  
"No, home was more beautiful. On a clear night, you could lie in the grass and stare up at the stars. Or go walking under the moon." Iliayana smiled and laughed softly. Legolas turned, leaning against the railing on his side, watching her. Light was burning in her eyes as she stared across the water. "Father used to get so angry when I slipped out to go walking. Mother would simply laugh and tell me how she used to do the same thing. In autumn, the leaves were gold and red. It was like a sunset everyday. When it snowed at night, my friends and I were always the first ones outside. Just to feel the crisp morning air and see the untrammelled snow. Like a blanket over the morning. And when the snow finally melted, the most beautiful flowers would emerge. I loved it. They used to call me a dreamer." The peace disappeared from her eyes, to be replaced with sorrow. "Now I can no longer dream."  
  
Legolas watched her for a few more seconds before reaching out. He turned her to face him, hands resting on her hips. Slowly, he brought her in, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms went around his neck and her forehead rested against his. Raising one hand, Legolas stroked her cheek tenderly.  
  
"You will dream again," he whispered.  
  
"No I wont." Iliayana said softly. She didn't cry. That wasn't what she needed. She just needed to be held and wanted. She needed to know she could still be the same person she once was. That she was still the person she had enjoyed being. Not quite sure how he did, but Legolas understood this and tried his best to provide it. Her eyes searched his for an instant before she moved and rested her head against his shoulder. Legolas's hand travelled from her cheek to her hair.  
  
From the shadows, Arwen watched, not prepared to intrude. Aragorn had sent her to fetch Legolas and Iliayana. He had said it was urgent. But no urgency could force Arwen to interrupt. She waited until Iliayana drew back and smiled lightly at Legolas. Then she moved in.  
  
"Legolas, Iliayana, Aragorn asked that you come to see him." Legolas glanced at her sharply.  
  
"Did he say what it was about?" he asked.  
  
"I can only guess. Come." Again, the two found themselves following Arwen.  
  
Aragorn was standing over a plan when the three entered. He looked up, his face haggard and worn.  
  
"You were right Legolas, they are back." Beside him, Legolas felt Iliayana stiffen. He found her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They hit Yulithia two nights passed. Same as last time. Burned the town to the ground, no evidence of a struggle at the gates. "  
  
"What?" Iliayana's harsh voice interrupted. "What did you say?" she repeated more quietly. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. It was Legolas who spoke.  
  
"The gates weren't forced. Someone let them in."  
  
"You said, same as the last place? Why?" Now it was Legolas's turn to sigh.  
  
"Because it was the same."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" Iliayana said angrily.  
  
"We felt it wouldn't be."  
  
"You thought I wouldn't be able to cope?"  
  
"Could you?" Legolas asked truthfully. Iliayana turned away from him.  
  
"It wasn't your decision to make." After that, she fell silent. Legolas turned back to Aragorn.  
  
"Where are they headed?" he asked.  
  
"Kulthis."  
  
"Then we must go there." Aragorn nodded at Legolas's statement.  
  
"I will come with you this time." He said.  
  
"So will I." Iliayana interrupted.  
  
"No." Legolas stated firmly, turning to look at her. She met his eyes determinedly.  
  
"I have to." She said silently.  
  
"You can't." Legolas insisted.  
  
"I can." Iliayana was calm and firm. Aragorn glanced at his wife. Arwen nodded.  
  
"Iliayana will come." He interrupted the silent argument. Legolas spun around, ready to argue.  
  
"She cannot protect herself."  
  
"I can use a bow. My brother taught me. I may not have the marksmanship of an elf, but I am not incapable."  
  
"It is settled then. I will find Iliayana a bow and she can go with you." Arwen finished the conversation. "Now, you will need to leave early. So I suggest that everyone gets some rest."  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you Forgetting all I'm lacking. Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation. You take all of me  
  
now. I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running, not quite sure where to go  
  
and I don't know what I'm stepping into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you There's nothing else to lose. There's noting else to find  
  
There's nothing in this world that can change my mind  
  
Chapter 6: Loving you, loving me  
  
Legolas returned to his rooms and packed. He checked over his own bow, making sure no strings were frayed. Then he tested the arrows. Finally he was left with nothing to do but sit. However, Legolas could not feel comfortable. Frustrated, he rose and left the room.  
  
Iliayana didn't hear when he knocked on her door, so he opened and entered. Her things were ready and waiting by the door, a bow and quiver among them. Legolas made his way through the rooms searching. He found her, elbows resting on the balcony railing.  
  
He knew she could tell he was there, because she head turned slightly to the side. He joined her. The sight of her caught his breath. She had released her dark hair and now it fell in sheets down her back, in stark contrast with the pure white of her dress. No longer was she the scared, lost child he had first seen. Iliayana had grown and aged. She was truly beautiful.  
  
"You should have told me." Iliayana said finally.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I was just worried."  
  
"I know. But you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll be fine."  
  
"I'll always worry about you." Legolas said softly. "Do you have to do this?" he asked eventually. Iliayana turned towards him.  
  
"Aren't you the one telling me I need to face my fears, to meet them head on? Not to run away from them?"  
  
"No," Legolas said desperately, putting one hand to her check. "From this you can run." Iliayana gripped the hand against her cheek and kissed it softly.  
  
"I can't run from this. If I do, my nightmares will always hold me." Her face was calm.  
  
"Please?" Legolas whispered.  
  
"I'll be fine. This is what I need to do."  
  
"Nothing is to happen to you." Legolas said determinedly.  
  
"Nothing will." Iliayana promised.  
  
"I can't know that."  
  
"You can. Do you remember the time we spoke by the lake?" Legolas nodded. "And you told me everyone needs to love?" Again, he nodded. "You were right. No one can survive without it. But as hard as I fought it, I have it, so now I can survive." Legolas searched her eyes and took her hands.  
  
"I also said that everyone needed to be loved. You have that too." Iliayana smiled. It was a different smile from all the ones Legolas had seen before. It was pure and sweet with no trace of bitterness of sadness. With it returned the light to her eyes. Legolas also smiled and gently brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"Then you are safe as well." Iliayana whispered. "For you also have both." Legolas laughed softly, not wanting to disturb the moment. And standing there in the moonlight, arms around the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, Legolas kissed Iliayana again.  
  
(  
  
Legolas woke hours before dawn. He rose on his elbows and looked down at Iliayana's peacefully sleeping face. Despite her words of the night before Legolas found it difficult to believe that his love alone could save her from what awaited. In her love, he had no doubt, but in his own.  
  
No. Iliayana must always be safe from pain and loss. He would keep her safe. Gently, Legolas lent down and kissed the soft skin at the base of her throat. She smiled in her sleep and reached out for him. He came willingly, positioning her sleeping form so her head rested on his shoulder. Legolas wrapped both arms around her waist and smiled as she moved closer. One of her hands rested gently against his chest, the touch of her fingertips butterfly soft. It was lying like that, that Legolas succumbed once more to sleep.  
  
When he again awoke, Iliayana was not beside him. He sat up, panicked, then relaxed. He could smell her, hear her, feel her. She was still here somewhere. Legolas rose and dressed, before walking into the kitchen.  
  
Iliayana stood at the counter top, humming off key softly. She was dressed for riding and her hair was damp. Legolas moved up silently behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He kissed her shoulder. She smiled.  
  
"Morning." She greeted, prying one of his hands away from her waist. She held it up and compared it to hers. Her hands were slightly tanned, while his were white. His fingers were longer, while hers were more slender. "So different..." She whispered.  
  
"And yet the same." Legolas finished, brushing hair out of the way so he could whisper in her ear. Iliayana let his hand go and turned in his arms to face him. He kissed her tenderly.  
  
"We have to leave soon." Iliayana smiled in his hold.  
  
"You have to leave now." A soft voice came from the entrance. Arwen stood there, stunning in pale blue. Iliayana smiled at her and pried herself away from Legolas. She walked from the room to collect her things. Arwen eyed her old friend impishly. "You do her good. I have never seen her smiled like that."  
  
"Good is all I could ever wish to do her." Legolas answered truthfully. Arwen laughed gently.  
  
"Come, you must go." She said finally.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
And you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
Chapter 7: Truth speak  
  
It was midday when the hunting party rode past the burned out shell of Hulitim. Iliayana stared from her place in the saddle out across the town that was once her home. She could still see the fierce hungry flames, consuming all that lay in their path. The bitter, pungent smell of burning wood and flesh still hung in the air. Even the horses kept their distance, unprepared to go anywhere near the foul place.  
  
As they passed by, Iliayana refused to turn back. She didn't need to look on that place again to know what happened. She knew that there was nothing left for her there. Nothing.  
  
Her salvation was before her.  
  
Not behind.  
  
Legolas, on the other hand, glanced back many times. Iliayana rode behind him, her head held high and stiff. Her eyes glowed with a strange light. And it wasn't the last time they sparkled like that. When they rode past Yulithia, Iliayana fingered her bow dangerously.  
  
The dark was falling once they reached Kulthis. Everyone dismounted and prepared for battle. The residence of the town would put the hunting party up in their houses. Tents might warn the Orcs that something was wrong.  
  
Iliayana found herself in a small, five-room cottage, much like the one she had been born into. A family of four occupied to house. A mother, father, brother and his younger sister. It was so like her own family that it brought back painful memories. The daughter was younger, around ten and curious. She kept glancing at the female stranger over a silent meal. She was too young to understand what was going on, just that her mommy and daddy were upset about something. She watched as the male stranger with long hair joined them. He sat with the other stranger, talking. Eventually, the youngster's curiosity overcame her.  
  
She walked over to Iliayana, dragging a teddy bear by an ear. She stopped in front of her and Legolas.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you what makes mommy sad?" she asked.  
  
"Kelarndra!" her mother exclaimed, shocked. "Please excuse her, she is young." She apologized. Iliayana waved her off and beckoned to Kelarndra. Kelarndra came hesitantly. Iliayana smiled at her.  
  
"We're not the ones making your mommy sad."  
  
"You're not?" Iliayana shook her head.  
  
"No. We're here to stop your mommy being sad. We've come to protect her." Kelarndra tilted her head to the side, thinking. While she did so, she tugged one shiny brown curl.  
  
"Why aren't you protecting your own mommy?" she asked eventually. Iliayana lifted Kelarndra up and positioned her on her lap.  
  
"Because my mommy's not here."  
  
"Where is she?" Kelarndra asked. Legolas watched Iliayana with interest, wondering what her response would be. He was not the only one. Kelarndra's own mother had seen the flash of pain on Iliayana's face.  
  
"She's gone away." Iliayana answered simply.  
  
"Where."  
  
"I don't know." Iliayana smoothed Kelarndra's curls down.  
  
"What about your daddy?"  
  
"He's gone to."  
  
"Why don't you try and find them?"  
  
"I did." Iliayana's eyes went to the scars on her arms.  
  
"Did you cry when they went away?" Kelarndra's childish voice asked. Iliayana's eyes darkened, remembering those first few days. There had been no tears. Pain, but no tears. But Legolas's coming had changed that. He had opened a wound, and it had bleed salt tears.  
  
"Yes." Legolas understood what she was thinking. He reached out and rested his hand on Iliayana's shoulder. She smiled sadly at him.  
  
"Don't you miss them?"  
  
"I miss them everyday."  
  
"I'm sure they miss you too."  
  
"I'm sure they do." seeing that Iliayana no longer wanted to talk about it, Kelarndra's mother took her child from Iliayana.  
  
"It's time for you to sleep kitten."  
  
"I'm not tired." Kelarndra yawned. Her mother smiled and carried her to her room, leaving Legolas and Iliayana along in the room. Iliayana stood.  
  
"I need some air." She said. Legolas frowned.  
  
"You take your bow, and I come with you." Legolas was firm. Iliayana glared at him.  
  
"I need no protection."  
  
"You're too stubborn for your own good. Either I go with you, or you don't go." Iliayana glared at Legolas again before sighing and collection her bow and quiver. Legolas followed her outside, his own bow in hand.  
  
The night was chilly and dark. Dark clouds overshadowed the mood. They foretold rain in the near future. Not that the light drizzle gave that hint. The couple walked in silence, Legolas watchful, Iliayana thoughtful.  
  
The call of an owl stopped Legolas in his tracks. He reached out and gripped Iliayana's forearm. She halted.  
  
"What? It was an owl."  
  
"No, that was the signal. They come." Iliayana stiffened and notched an arrow to her bow. "Wait." Legolas instructed. "We want to know how they get in undetected." Moving into the shadows, Iliayana and Legolas watched. They did not have long to wait.  
  
From out of the gloom slid a figure. The dark prevented them from seeing features, but they could guess by the walk and stance that the person was male. Unnoticed, the rest of the hunting party joined Iliayana and Legolas. Iliayana could vaguely make out Aragorn on her right.  
  
With little difficulty, the person swung the gates open. They heard grunts and someone talking. Legolas felt Iliayana freeze. She knew that voice.  
  
The Orcs entered, baring rough weapons and burning torches. The leader signalled for the others to spread out.  
  
Aragorn gave the signal.  
  
From the shadows burst forth the hunting party. They attacked the Orcs, using their advantage of surprise.  
  
Iliayana, however, stayed away from the main fighting. She followed the shadow that tried to disappear into the darkness. No one saw her leave.  
  
But someone felt it.  
  
Legolas jerked around, the Orc he had been fighting dead at his feet. He saw Iliayana fading form and moved to intercept her. But an Orc got in his way, forcing the frustrated elf into swordplay.  
  
Iliayana followed closely, keeping to the shadows cast by the walls. The figure lead her to an open space not far from the main fighting. She could still hear the sound of steel clashing against steel.  
  
"I have a shadow." The figure said, keeping his voice low. Iliayana closed her eyes briefly. The rain began to splatter harder; the drops still light enough to pass unnoticed  
  
"I was always your shadow, Zackery." Zackery spun around and his eyes searched the dark.  
  
"Iliayana?" Iliayana emerged from the shadows.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Why aren't you...?"  
  
"Dead? Please, you know me better than that." Zackery smiled. "Do you think fire and torture could kill me?"  
  
"You? Maybe. I always thought that strength was a joke."  
  
"It wasn't."  
  
"Are you so sure. You're not the same Iliayana you once were. Something about you is different." Iliayana didn't notice Zackery reaching for something at his belt.  
  
"Lots of things about me are different."  
  
"You're not the dreamer anymore."  
  
"My dreams are gone."  
  
"That's sad, Iliayana. Really sad. You know, they say dreams can come true."  
  
"Maybe they can. But so can nightmares." Zackery slowly began to circle Iliayana, a hand still at his belt. Iliayana's eyes followed his movements. "Why'd you do it?" she asked. Zackery shrugged.  
  
"Do you need an answer?" Iliayana's face-hardened. Why did she want an answer? So she could try and make an excuse for this, this murder. No, she didn't need a reason feel sorry for him. He took her life.  
  
'He gave you another life, a new life. With Legolas.' Another sneaky voice in her head whispered.  
  
"We played together as children. You were one of my best friends. Your sister was supposed to marry my brother. Our mothers would talk for hours while we played. My father helped yours to build your home. We were there at your mother's funeral. I don't want to know why. I have to know." Again, Zackery shrugged.  
  
"Because I couldn't stand any of you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your whole family. Your perfect life! Your sickeningly brilliant world." Zackery's eyes flashed. "You had it all. You never knew what it was like to lose someone. So I showed you. I showed all of you."  
  
"You had your family and friends slaughtered, so they would know what it felt like to lose someone they loved?" Iliayana was disgusted.  
  
"Maybe. But after home, it was just fun. The screams, the fire, the begging for mercy, the."  
  
"The power." Iliayana ventured. "You let others kill so you can watch and feel powerful?"  
  
"Why have blood on my own hands?"  
  
"You do, Zackery. Your hands are stained with blood." Iliayana raised her bow and prepared to fire. In an instant, Zackery was inches away from her. In his hand he held a dagger. It was plain steel, but the grip bore the markings of two crossed spears.  
  
It was her dagger. The one that woke her night after night. The one she remembered being in the Orcs lair. The skies rumbled, releasing still more rain, soaking Iliayana's hair and clothes.  
  
"More blood than you can imagine, little Ilia." Zackery whispered, using her old nickname.  
  
"Oh Valar!" Iliayana cried in her head.  
  
(  
  
Standing in the midst of the fighting, Legolas heard her silent cry. He looked over to where he could see two figures, standing close together. Moving as fast as he could. Legolas ran to Iliayana, ignoring the rain that soaked him.  
  
(  
  
"You know the dagger, don't you?" Zackery asked, turning it.  
  
"Well enough." Iliayana answered, trying to keep fear from her voice. "Legolas, were are you?" her mind screamed.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. See let me show you.." before Iliayana fully knew what was happening, Zackery had plunged the dagger into her chest.  
  
Iliayana's breath caught in her throat, her mouth opened slightly and her eyes went wide. She stood still, her mind catching up with her body.  
  
"Legolas." A small, soft voice cried in her head. She could barely hear the voice herself. It was like it spoke through a haze of pain.  
  
(  
  
From ten feet away, Legolas halted, rain cascading down his face. He saw Iliayana's body tense and stand still as if frozen. In his head, he heard a faint voice calling him. The voice was fading and in agony. He saw Iliayana slip to her knees, the stranger standing over her. As if released from paralysis, Legolas sprang forward, his bow ready.  
  
He released three arrows, all hitting the intended target. Zackery had no chance. He died instantly with a look of satisfaction on his face and the dagger still clutched in his bloodied hand.  
  
Legolas pushed him out of the way and knelt beside Iliayana. He didn't notice the puddles that had been stained red as her blood mixed with the rain and he didn't see the blood that stained his own clothes as he pulled her into his arms. He head lolled against his arm.  
  
"Iliayana?" he called, desperation cracking his voice. She made no reply. "Iliayana?" he cried again, tears mixing with rain on his cheeks. He felt for a pulse.  
  
When the cold of winter comes, Starless nights will cover day. In the veiling of the sun We will walk in bitter rain. But in dreams, I can hear your name And in dreams, We will meet again.  
  
Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams  
  
The brightly shinning sun glinted of the water.  
  
Legolas stood on the bridge that crossed the stream and wondered how day could possibly be so dark. Where once he had held Iliayana in his arms, he now stood alone, watching as his world slowly crumbled.  
  
Legolas had watched as his lover was laid to rest. His beautiful raven haired angel, with her ice blue eyes. Never again would he speak to her, never would he hold her.  
  
He felt his chest tighten as he thought of Iliayana, fallen early. Iliayana had died as anonymously as she lived, fighting death till the end. Her last few struggled breaths had been torture to watch, blood dripping from her mouth as she coughed, her whole body shaking in his arms. She had tried to speak, calling his name though a fog, clinging tightly to him. Her voice had been urgent, desperate, frantic and insistent.  
  
But she had quietened eventually.  
  
Legolas had watched, helpless, as the woman he had promised to protect with his love, had died. He had seen the life fleeing her body. And he had died along with her. In the rain-drenched night, two souls had escaped. One to a place of eternal light, of love and joy. The other to a cold, dark place, where lonely souls walked.  
  
A life of eternity was a curse. A barrier that prevented him from being with Iliayana.  
  
But she had given him something. Something more precious than anything he had ever known. She gave him memories. And in the depth of the night, those memories would become dreams. And in his dreams, Legolas would never be alone.  
  
At least his dreams would be sweet. 


End file.
